Not A Stitch
by TempeBeckett
Summary: The closest Beckett ever came to taking an art class was posing for one as a model. Posing in... Not a stitch. What if Castle finds some evidence of it one day? A split-up oneshot. Pre-47 Seconds
1. The Bracelet

**Hey there! Yes, I should be working on The Perfect Costume, but I just _had _to write this, it's been bugging me for too long already. It's actually a oneshot, but I parted it, don't know why actually xD But the next chapter will be uploaded Saturday or Sunday if everything goes by plan..**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I own a fanfiction account, yes. Castle? No.

* * *

The weather was nice today, sunny and bright but not warm enough yet to walk around without a jacket. But it was still morning, and with some luck it'd be warm enough in the afternoon to feel the sun on his skin without being cold.

Castle was walking around on a flea market. He might be a millionaire and like shiny stuff and the newest technology, he liked antic typewriters too. If looking carefully, you could find very interesting things on such markets. Everything here had it's own story to tell. He remembered from the time before he was a big hit that he often went to flea markets for decoration or furniture that looked decent enough. His desk was a memory of that time. He'd bought it very cheap, and only because it looked like it belonged in an old dusty library. That was something you couldn't find in an Ikea. He could imagine himself writing behind that old desk, writing down all the ideas flooding through his mind and getting rich after making a story out of it. Back then, he hadn't thought he'd become a millionaire thanks to the books he wrote at that desk.

Beckett hadn't called him yet for a murder, but just to say she'd do paperwork today and that he should help a hand every once in a while. Boring, so he decided to do something useful. Something _else_ that was useful too. And besides, there were a lot of academic students here too, trying to gain some money from paintings they once made in art school. Well, this way he could help them a little bit. He'd probably just give the thing away, but it still was a nice thought.

Pots, kettles, old cutlery, it was all there. In one stall, a girl sold self-made jewelry. He stopped to give them a closer look. Maybe he could bring something for Alexis. There were small bracelets, rings and necklaces, all looking elegant. One silver necklace had a nice pendant, a light blue stone in the same color as Alexis' eyes.

"I'd like to buy that one, please," he told the girl and pointed at it.

"Excellent choice, sir. The stone saves the surplus of energy from the person who wears it, and gives it back when needed," she informed him.

This reminded him of a certain detective who was now bored with paperwork all day. Maybe... She was a coffeejunk, but maybe she could use something like this too. Of course, she wouldn't believe in it's powers, but it was worth trying. His mind wandered over the others, wondering if they all had those powers.

"Counts for every jewel in here," she smiled, as if she could read his mind.

So he looked further, determined to bring one for Beckett too. She already wore her mother's ring on a necklace, so that wasn't an option. But she did have small wrists, he thought. Beautiful small wrists perfect for a small bracelet with the same elegance she possessed.

He scooped closer to the bracelets, and one particular caught his attention. It was a small silver chain with a little silver plate in the middle and two small green stones on each side of the plate. It was the shade green of the speckles in Beckett's eyes that could be seen when she wore green, or when the sun shone on her face. It was simple and elegant, but he didn't understand why there was a silver plate in the middle. Wouldn't it be better if it was just a small chain with a little stone or two?

The girl must've noticed his questioning look. "These are energy stones too, but I also engrave. That's what the little plate is for."

"Ah, I see." And an idea popped into his mind. "Do you do that here too, or would I have to wait for that?"

"No, I can do it here too, but you'll have to wait five minutes sir.

"And I can choose whatever I want you to engrave in it?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Um, I'd like that bracelet," he pointed at the silver with the two little stones, "and one word engraved, please."

"And what do you want me to engrave?"

He told her what he wanted, and ten minutes later he walked away with a little bag in his hands, containing a necklace and a bracelet. He actually wanted to spurt to the precinct to give it to her, but decided it'd be better to wait for a good moment. So he walked further, and inspected more stalls.

Secondhand clothing, some ugly furniture, more pots and pans, and then again a row of stalls filled with self-made stuff. Drawings, clothing, dolls, sculptures, it was all there but nothing he particularly liked or could buy for someone. The fifth stall belonged to a young man with curly brown hair and glasses. He wore a loose checked shirt and washed up old jeans. Definitely an artist, and at the looks of it, not a very rich one. The guy looked sympathetic. Maybe he could help the guy a hand if his work wasn't too bad. It were mostly rough drawings, but pretty. A deer, landscapes such as the sea and the New York skyline. Some were weird, like a bird nestling in a shoe. Surrealism, he knew, (Alexis had learned that at school and told him about all the sorts and kinds of art) and probably try-outs for school because the most of his others pieces were women. One was a ballerina, all the footsteps where she'd danced were painted. Another was a girl standing on the beach with a small dress that was ruffled up by the wind. A couple of naked or half-naked women, but always decent and elegant, not erotic or something, not everything was visible. The magic of imagination. They were nice, but one intrigued him, although he couldn't pinpoint why.

The background was in black and dark brown, which made the skin of the girl look a bit paler. She was nude, but painted from the side. One leg was pulled up a little, covering intimate parts discreetly, and an arm resting on her knee covered the nipples of her small breasts. She was very slim, but gave a strong and soft impression at the same time. Her face was mostly covered by her chestnut curls, but left her elegant neck bare. His inspection was interrupted by the young man.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, it surely is."

"Made that in art class. One of the prettiest models that ever came. Must be already over ten years ago, but I hadn't sold it yet. Too bad I stood on her side, otherwise I would've had the chance to paint her eyes too. Beautiful big eyes."

"Oh?"

"Yes, interesting color. Something between hazel and green. But the lesson was about the body and positions, so we had to focus on that anyway."

Castle took a closer look and a bell started to ring in the back of his head. The girl had a small nose. He could recognize that little nose out of a thousand others. Would this be...?

"Do you also know her name?"

"Well, we weren't supposed to know the name of models, privacy and stuff, you know. But a buddy of mine asked anyway, I think I've written it on the back. Wait a sec." The young man took the painting and inspected a corner of the back with split eyes.

"'Kate', it says, but I'm not sure it was her real name."

"I'm buying it," Castle immediately said, maybe a little bit too quickly.

The man looked at him in surprise. "No problem, sir. But may I ask you something?"

"Um, yes."

"Do you know this woman, by any chance?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think I do," Castle answered, eyes still on the painting, "what do you ask?"

"450 sir."

Castle took his checkbook out of the inner pocket of his vest, and wrote the amount on it.

"Here you go," he said and handed the check over.

"But, sir, you wrote 1000?" He asked it as a question, actually not sure what to do.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job. But I'd like you to do something in return." He paused, and the artist nodded, all ears now. "If you have any other drawings or sketches of her, or if your friends do, I'd like you to call me."

The man just nodded. "I will, Mr..?"

"Castle. Rick Castle." He took a little paper and wrote his number on it. Here's my number...?"

"Dave. Dave Cooper. I'll write my number on the wrapping paper."

"Thank you, Dave."

The man was wrapping up the painting in paper when he asked one more question.

"Calling you... You want to protect the girl?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Or her. Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

"No need to say sorry. And I won't tell her I bought it from you." Relief took over the artist's face. "Thank you sir."

"You're very welcome."

When he had the painting in his hands, he walked away and paid attention to every stall selling drawings or paintings. If there was another one, he wanted to know. He wasn't sure Beckett would like it if he had a painting of her hanging in his house. But she probably would even like it less to know they were being sold on flea markets for prices way below their real value. Should he even tell her? And what would his mother and daughter think? He couldn't hang it up in the living room, Esposito and Ryan came over sometimes for a game of Halo, and they didn't need to see this. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her, but he didn't want to take the risk. And he was not going to just hide it somewhere. No, his own bedroom was okay. Nobody except him came in there anyway.

* * *

Alexis had loved the necklace, and it suited beautiful with her eyes, but Castle hadn't found a moment yet to give Kate the bracelet. Stupid, he thought to himself, just give it to her. But he had a feeling it would be more than something he'd just brought for her from a flea market.

It was 8 P.M., and Beckett had just finished her paperwork. Ryan and Esposito had already left two hours ago, of course. But against her advice, commands, wishes, whatever you wanna call it, he had stayed.

"Finally," he sighed when she stood up, "couldn't you do that tomorrow?"

"Why? I've nowhere I need to be, and the sooner it's finished, the better. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Indeed." She waited a moment. "Want to go for a drink?"

"Know what? Let's grab a glass of wine at my place, to celebrate we've wrapped up this case, even the paperwork. Deserves a toast, if you ask me."

"Castle, you didn't do anything that had even to do the slightest thing with paperwork."

"Well, then let's toast on your amazing paperwork powers." Beckett couldn't suppress a laugh.

"My paperwork powers?"

"Yes. Now, are you coming? You can choose the movie." And before she could reply, he was already heading for the elevator. She quickly ran after him and even got into the elevator before he did.

"Always the first," she heard him mumble, but chose to ignore it. They'd already had this discussion.

* * *

The were both sitting on his couch, enjoying a glass of red wine after the dinner they'd just had. Martha and Alexis had already eaten, and there had been way too much leftovers, enough for two persons. And Castle had insisted she'd eat something, like he always did. Snickers did _not _count as dinner, apparently.

"Hey dad, Detective Beckett," Alexis smiled as she descended the stairs.

"Hi pumpkin.. In the mood for a movie?"

"Umm, sure. What's the pick of the day?"

"Well, I just bought the scream movies. Beckett has never seen them before. Can you believe it?"

"Really?" the girl looked surprised at Beckett, who felt kinda out of place.

"Well, it's.. I don't know why, actually. I was in college back then, and every time it was mentioned the words 'sexy' and 'boobs' seemed to be inevitable. I thought of it as something for horny guys who hadn't gotten out of puberty yet.

Alexis laughed. "Oh, don't worry, that's what they call 'men'. For us, women, it's just relaxing with some stupid and way too bloody murders and a psychopath in a costume."

"Okay, then," Beckett smiled, happy that Alexis was relaxed and talking easily with her. Their relationship was definitely progressing.

But instead of joining them, the girl walked off towards the kitchen, and Castle quickly stood up and followed her. When Beckett wanted to follow, he pushed her gently but strongly back.

"Stay," he whispered.

So Beckett stayed where she was, but turned around and almost hung over the back of couch to try to see what he was up too. _Oh no, snacks._

"Castle, is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean delicious ice cream, then yes it is."

"Castle..."

"No movie without ice cream sundaes, Kate. That's a rule."

"You want some fruit in it, maybe?" Alexis suggested.

"Sounds great." Beckett could live with that. After the dinner she'd just had, she didn't feel like fastfood, or any food at all. Castle really took every chance to feed her.

"And now turn back. Will you already insert the disc?"

Beckett grumbled. Of course she wasn't allowed to watch. So she just did what he suggested, and when she'd finally unraveled how the stereo worked, Alexis just arrived and bent down next to her. She took the disc and handed it over to Kate.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome. Took me a while too before I could handle this thing." When the movie started to play, she and Alexis got up at the same time.

"Pretty necklace, Alexis." The girl smiled proudly. "An admirer?"

"No, actually, I got it from dad," she said, fumbling with the little stone. "he claims it gives energy, but it's kinda hard to believe. What do you think?"

"I don't really believe in that stuff." Castle walked in with his own bowl, and overheard their conversation. "But it's beautiful nonetheless, and it looks great on you. Your dad sure has good taste."

"He didn't give you yours yet?" Alexis asked with squinted eyes and an unbelieving look in her eyes.

Beckett was surprised as well. "Mine?"

Castle knew he had to intervene, and that there was no time anymore to overthink what 'a good moment' is.

"Yes, Kate, yours. Just let me get it." She was surprised. He had a necklace for her? But she already had one with her mother's ring, and would she have to choose between those two? Why hadn't he told her about it before? Or was it a present for some occasion?

He put the bowl on the coffee table and almost ran to a small drawer in the hall with some pictures on it. She followed him, curiosity winning over from her ability to keep cool. Now she stood closer –but not too close of course- and she could see one of the pictures was from the two of them, taken at the precinct while they didn't even know. She saw the precinct in the background, so the 'where' part was easy, but who had taken it? It was a photo from behind, both of them leaning against her desk, but apparently they'd turned their heads at the same time because their noses were almost touching, and fingers.. brushing? Well, that was no exception anymore. Every time coffee was handed over, fingers brushed. But they weren't just facing each other. Her eyes were so alive, and he looked genuinely happy. It was beautiful. And it told so much.

"You like it?"

"Huh?" She had been deeper in thoughts than she'd thought, apparently.

"The photo. Ryan took it, and when I was looking into the photos on his phone I found this one and asked him to mail it to me. Do you... Do you mind?"

"No... Not at all. It's beautiful. Can I have a copy of that?"

His eyes lit up in surprise and relief. "Of course." They held each others gazes, drowning in blue and hazel tints. But Alexis, who was getting a little bit uncomfortable at the intimacy of it all, interrupted them with a not-so-subtle cough.

"Dad," she mumbled, and eyed to the brown paper bag in his hands.

"Oh yeah." He looked back up to Beckett, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry about the paper. I was gonna wrap it into something nice, but..." he trailed of. She looked at him in amusement.

"It's okay, Castle. You shouldn't have done this."

"But I wanted to, so just take it." He held it above her hands, waiting for her to accept it, to take it over. She tentatively took it from him (and of course, their fingers slightly brushed) She slowly opened it, carefully, and caught in the meanwhile a glace at Castle, who was getting nervous.

"Be-ckett, if you want, I can open it for you too, you know." She looked up.

"Okay, then do so." He was kinda taken aback by her answer, hoping she wasn't mad. But her face was open, relaxed, so it seemed safe. He took the little bag back, it was already half-open, but she hadn't looked into it yet.

"Close your eyes." And without even asking more, she closed her eyes, but not before she cast him a warning look. _Don't you dare to mess with me, Castle._

She felt how he gently took her right wrist, she wore her watch on her other arm, and felt how he held her hand up by taking just her fingers in his hand. It made her even more aware from every little touch. And when the cold metal met her warm skin, she startled a little bit.

"Keep you eyes closed, Kate," he said in a husky voice, "and sorry if it's cold. But I thought it would be too hot if I put it in the microwave first." She chuckled lightly.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." At first, she opened only one eye, studying his face, looking for traces of playfulness or the joking grin from a 10-year old. But he looked rather nervous. So she dared to open a second eye, and her gaze slowly drifted towards her wrist and her hand that was still resting on Castle's. (Neither made a move to change that) The bracelet was small and silver and had two small green stones on each side of a small silver oval.

"Oh, Castle, it's beautiful." Her voice cracked. It was, it really was. And since it wasn't too big, she could also wear it at work. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Their eyes met again, and there were no more words needed, the love was so clear in their eyes, even a blind man would see it.

Their little moment got interrupted by Martha, who wanted to see why they were standing all so close. When she saw the bracelet on Kate's wrist (supported by her son's hand, she noticed that too), the drama queen in her came up. "Oh darling, it's beautiful!" Beckett quickly pulled her hand away.

"Thank you, Martha," she smiled.

"I'm proud my son has such good taste, it looks marvelous on you." To Castle's pleasure, a little blush appeared on Kate's cheeks. "But now, I'm going to take a nap and then get myself ready for the party at Cecilia's, okay? Have fun tonight!" And then she disappeared into her room.

**X's Hannah**

**Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome! Maybe it'll make me post the next chapter sooner ;)**


	2. The Painting

**Hi there! **

**So, about the delay.. My weekend got totally out of hand, sorry for that. And Monday is was just a zombie, not capable of doing anything useful, let alone write and post a fanfic. So Tuesday it is. But well, I hope you enjoy it anyway! Btw, thanx for all the favorites, alerts and reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: **You think I'd write fanfic if Castle would be mine?

* * *

Castle sat in the middle of the couch, with his daughter on his left, and Beckett on his right. He had seen the hesitation in Kate's features when Alexis came to sit next to him. Her eyes already traveled to the big chair next to the couch when he'd called her over and patted on the place next to him. And he was happy when Alexis'd said "Come on, Kate, there's more than enough place for the three of us."

The movie had just ended, and somewhere in the middle Beckett had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She must've been more tired than he'd assumed.

"Dad?" Alexis whispered, "Is Kate asleep?"

"Yeah, I think she is. Must've been pretty tired."

"Well, I'll take care of the dvd-player. Are you gonna leave her here on the couch?"

"No. I think I've got an idea." An all too-familiar glint appeared in his eyes, and Alexis already saw the storm coming.

"No dad. She'd tired, leave her alone, or put her in the guest room. No need to mess with her." And then she walked off, knowing she couldn't do more than give him a warning and hoping he'd follow up her advice.

But this time, he didn't listen. He looked around, searching for some inspiration and stopped when he saw her bowl of melted ice cream. She had eaten the fruit and only a little bit of the ice cream itself. He carefully took it from the coffee table, and held it between them. He looked at her soft features once before he put his finger in the sweet stuff. _Oh, this will be the last time she falls asleep during Scream. Nobody falls asleep during Scream. _Although he liked the feeling of her leaning against him. Well, he'd choose a boring movie next time so she could fall asleep again without being punished. Sounds fair enough.

The white substance was dripping of his finger, so he dipped his finger extra deep in the bowl and stirred a little bit. Perfect. He carefully brought it to her nose and barely touched it, but enough to leave a white sugary dot behind. She wrinkled her nose, but didn't wake up. Cute. And he continued. Now a little one on her right cheek. She shifted a little, and he froze, but she still stayed asleep. Her left cheek leaned on his shoulder, so he decided to put dot number three on her chin.

He slowly brought his finger just below her partly opened lips, and just when he wanted to tap on her chin, her head shifted a little bit off his shoulder and ended up on his hand. A whole smear of ice cream not covered her face, and she jumped up at the feeling of the cold stuff. She was wide-awake now.

"What the-" She saw his ice cream-covered hand, his sheepish grin and felt something wet on her face. _Oh no, he didn't- _She tentatively touched her cheek, and when she pulled her hand back her fingertips were covered in ice cream too. _He did!_

"Castle!" She exclaimed, and wanted to stand up, but a loud crash stopped her from the tirade that was sure coming, and they both looked down. The floor was covered in sharp pieces of glass, the remnants of a bowl, and ice cream. And not only the floor. Because Castle had held the bowl between them, and with Beckett's movement it had dipped and fallen all over her lap. Now the grin had disappeared from his face, and if looks could kill, he'd be already dead by now. Very very dead.

"Sorry Beckett, I didn't-"

"Dad, what did you do now?" Alexis asked when she came in running, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. Both adults turned their head towards her, and Alexis felt immediately sorry for Beckett who was totally covered in melted ice cream.

"Dad! Seriously? I told you to let her sleep!" And then she turned towards Beckett. "You can borrow a pair of pants from me, if you want. Come with me, I'll show you where the bathroom is." She took the Detective's hand and dragged her towards her father's office. "Grams is in the bathroom upstairs, but you can use the master bathroom. It's next to my dad's bedroom, the door on your right." She pointed to the door that lead to Castle's bedroom, and then left off to get the pants.

Castle had wisely stayed in the living room and was already cleaning up the mess he'd made. But when he looked up, he saw Alexis coming out of his office.

"She's using your bathroom, the other's occupied by Grams." Castle froze. His bathroom was connected to his bedroom, and in his bedroom...

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He was prepared to hear swearing, cursing, screaming, yelling. But so far, he only heard a slight muttering and then a door that got slammed closed.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Pumpkin. Go get her those pants, I don't think Beckett's in the mood to wait forever." He needed to get that painting away. Alexis ran up the stairs, and before he could think of another hiding place, she was already back and walking towards his office. And Castle, better with words than actions, was too slow this time to solve what was going to be a drama for sure. When she came back, she looked confused.

"Uh, Dad? Since when do you have that painting hanging in your bedroom?"

"What painting? Oh, that painting? Uh, flea market. When I got you the necklace."

"It's beautiful! Well, I didn't see it very well with the dim lightning, but why didn't you hang it into the living room?"

"Because, you're 18 and the woman of that painting is..."

"Nude? Dad, I'm not a baby. Just, check this." She ran into his room and came back with the painting in her hands, walking towards the middle of the living room. She lifted it against the wall, where it would look good indeed. Without the vases, but instead the painting on the wall, it would be the master piece of the loft, but then everybody could see it.

"Yeah, Pumpkin, no, I don't think-"

"But Dad! I like the painting too! Why do you have to hide it?"

"Have to hide what?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. Castle jumped up, startled by her, and it was then she saw what Alexis was holding in her hands. Her face, first amused by his little jump, now fell in surprise and wonder. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Castle just kept silent, not knowing what to say. Maybe it was the best to just say _nothing. _He was so screwed.

"This," Alexis said and pointed at the painting. "But Dad's acting weird and... hey, is everything okay?" Now she was truly concerned. She put the painting carefully down, and saw something was scribbled on the inside. She bent down and took a closer look.

_Kate._

She looked up at Beckett, back at the painting and stepped away. If this was the same Kate, then it would explain what was happening.

"Is this... I'll leave you guys alone." If this was the same Kate as the Kate that was now standing in the living room, she maybe, no, _probably_ wanted to have a word with him.

* * *

After Alexis had left, an awkward silence fell down. Beckett did not know what to say. At the time she'd posed, she didn't think it'd ever end up in the apartment of... A friend? A best friend? Her partner? She hadn't given permission! And actually, where did he even get it?

"Where... Where did you get it?" Damn, where was that firm voice when she needed it? She was almost whispering, for God's sake.

Castle didn't know if it was a rhetorical question. Probably not. "Flea market."

"Flea market?" She asked unbelievingly.

Castle felt like he had to say more, make it up to her. Or at least try to. "An artist guy sold a lot of stuff there. He was really good. And.. And he promised to be discrete."

"Discrete?" Again that tone.

"Yeah, you know, he'd warn me if someone else who had drawn you," he swallowed, trying to get past the lump in his throat and the image of a posing Kate in his head putting away, "would sell it or something. So I could get in between."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think you'd like it."

Kate knew she should be grateful, but anger got the best of her. "Not like it? God! Castle! You've got a painting of _me_ in your house where your mother and daughter can see me totally naked! How am I supposed to look them in the eye again? Tell me, Castle, why did you buy it?" She was yelling now, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"To protect you, why else would I buy it?" Castle yelled back.

"Because it's me! Naked!"

"You think I'm some kind of pervert? Is that what you think of me?"

"You wanna know what I think? I think you just want me in your bed, you do since the first fucking time you proposed it to me!"

"You think that's the reason I already follow you everywhere for the these past years? Because then you're wrong, Kate, so wrong." He lowered his voice, still dripping from anger, but Beckett didn't back off.

"Oh yeah? Sofia took you only one year of waiting, and it was over after that. I think that proves you've got patience if you want someone!"

"Sofia? Really, Kate? Sofia? I can't even start to compare you two, and I'm not willing to. Because every other woman is nothing compared to you, you hear me? Nothing!"

"You say that now, yes! You also told me you love me, you wrote in your books that 'the songs make sense' thanks to me! Telling it in your books for millions of people is okay, but you can't tell me in person?"

Castle stood there, perplex and didn't answer. Beckett breathed heavily. This fight cost her so much energy, and she didn't even want to have it.

The next thing he said, was just a whisper she couldn't hear through her breathing.

"What?"

He took a step forwards, towering above her now she was just walking in socks. "Repeat what you just said."

"I said 'what'."

"_Before_ that."

She thought for a second, and then realized what he meant. Her eyes grew wide and her lips parted. It was in surprise, but at the same time, it was sexy. All the fight seemed to leave her body. "You.. You told me you love me, and wrote that in your-"

"I told you I loved you, and you just tell me you forgot? You tell me you don't remember? Because I'm not dumb, Beckett, and if you don't feel the same way the just _say it_. I'm a big boy, believe it or not. You do what you want anyway, you _always _do."

"Stop there." Now Beckett took a step closer, her heaving chest touching his. They were dangerously close, and now every breath, every whisper was audible. "Because if you think that, then _you_'re the one who's wrong here," she whispered harshly.

"Wrong? I don't think so. You've made it very clear: let's play a game with Writer Boy, why not? Because that's it, right?"

"NO!" She yelled, hitting his chest, her hands fisted, but before she could retrieve them, he grabbed her wrists. She was strapped now, and he was gonna make her explain. "Let me go," she gritted through her teeth.

"After you explain. Because I want to hear the truth, and I'm not letting go until you tell me," his voice was low, and he spoke slowly, letting every dingle word sink down in that stubborn brain of hers.

"I _don't_ play a game with you. I didn't _want _to lie to you. But I _couldn't _tell you the truth."

"Why?"

"Because you would have pushed me, goddamnit!" She yelled out.

Pause. "Not if you would've asked me not to."

"Castle, I... I..." Her voice broke, and a single tear escaped from her eye. She was going to break down in front of him if they continued like this, but she knew she had to finish this. "I didn't know it would be this bad. Because believe me when I say it hurts me too, Rick. And I regret it every day more and more."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he whispered back. He didn't want to fight anymore, never did actually. He just wanted to _know_.

"I was afraid. To lose you. To lose what we have."

"No, Kate, no. I can see us, I can see a future together, but you have to say it, Kate. Just say it, because you can only _gain_." The last sentence was barely audible, and Beckett had only understood what he said because his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I... I love you too, Castle, I really do."

He was silent, and searched for signs of any emotion in her eyes. He saw sadness, hope and love. And he still didn't speak, but tugged at her right arm (he still hadn't let her go). She stopped resisting and let him turn her wrist around, showing the bracelet he'd just given her and turned the little plate. Then he brought her wrist closer to them so she could read the inscription. Her breath hitched, she hadn't seen it before, but knew very well what it meant. "Because this is what we have, Kate." And he kissed her passionately, pushing her against the wall. "We have Always."

**X's Hannah**

* * *

**I love you all. Doesn't this deserve a review? **

**And oh, you can always follow me on Twitter and Tumblr if you want, the link's on my profile page. I always let it know when something new is posted, or when I'm working on something :)**


End file.
